In an electrical distribution feeder system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,044 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/085,341 and hereby incorporated by reference, it is possible for the ends of adjoining sections to become axially misaligned or for the conductors to become angularly displaced. The axial misalignments usually occur in long runs and can result from misaligned system supports or obstacles such as structural supports, pipes or ductwork which the electrical distribution system sections must be routed around. Angular misalignment between adjacent sections can occur in long runs as a result of slight twists in the enclosure due to the extruding process.